Debugging is a process of finding and correcting errors in a computer program to make the program behave as expected. With application development, certain errors may occur when improper calls are made to the hosting system (e.g., operating system or web browser). Such errors may be difficult for an application developer to detect. While support teams of the hosting system may be more easily able to detect these errors, application developers are often hesitant to share source code with the support teams. In traditional computing systems (e.g., desktop computers), support teams utilize web tracking to record HTTP activity and detect errors. However, implementing web tracking in mobile environments is more difficult, and mobile HTTP activity is often unobservable. Further, it may not be possible to verify client configurations and setups for mobile environments, and source code of applications executing on a mobile device is frequently private. Therefore, it is often difficult to provide support to mobile application developers.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved tools to assist in application development and in detecting errors in the code.